Numerous apparatuses have been proposed for automatic refuelling of vehicles, but none have been commercially applied at retail gasoline outlets. This is most probably because of the expense and complexity of the systems. Such an automated refuelling system must be relatively simple, and must be assembled from relatively inexpensive components to be economically competitive with customers ability to refuel automobiles manually, or an attendant. Additionally, minimal modifications to vehicles to be refuelled is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,268 suggests a automated refuelling system that includes a movable head having three functional arms, an arm to open a gas cap cover lid, an arm to remove a gas cap, and a fuel fill nozzle that is inserted into the fuel inlet. The movable head is located near the fuel inlet of a vehicle by a gantry that positions the movable head in a horizontal two-dimension plane over an appropriate position. A vertical arm supporting the movable head then extends downward from the gantry to position the movable head at an appropriate elevation. Primary positioning of the vehicle is proposed to be by physical means such as guide rails or trenches for a front tire of the vehicle. It is suggested that a fully automatic identification means could be used to identify the make, model, year and body style of a vehicle for the purpose of locating the fuel inlet. It is suggested that a card containing this information could be located in a window of the vehicle, and the card could be read photoelectrically. Alternatively, it is suggested that one, or preferably two, photoelectric silhouettes of the automobile could be generated and used to determine the make, model and year of the vehicle. The vehicle make, model, year and body style could also be provided by the driver of the vehicle via an input panel. An emergency stop button is also provided to permit the driver to discontinue the refuelling operation. The system and method of this patent requires the driver to position the vehicle properly for the refuelling arm to approach the vehicle accurately enough to refuel the vehicle, requires the driver to manually discontinue refuelling if the driver desires to depart before the refuelling process is completed, and in a preferred embodiment, requires that the driver correctly input the vehicle make, model, year and body style. Such reliance on the driver to correctly operate an automated refuelling system is not desirable. A more automated system with less reliance on a driver to perform such tasks correctly is desired.
German Patent Application 42 42 243 A1, PCT Patent Application No. IT93/00017, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,036 and 5,238,034 also suggest refuelling robots that could not reach fuel inlets for vehicles with fuel inlets in the rear or the side opposite to the position of the robot.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for automated refuelling of vehicles that is relatively simple and inexpensive, and wherein a precise initial positioning by a driver of a vehicle to be refuelled is not required, and wherein driver input for determining the position of the fuel inlet is not required. It is a further object to provide such a method and apparatus wherein significant modifications to the vehicle to be refuelled are not required.